Yandeloid
Yandeloid, a combination of the terminology Yandere and Vocaloid, pertains to Fanmade Vocaloids representing mentally unstable traits, such as being initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence. The Japanese term is derived from the words yanderu (病んでる) meaning a mental or emotional illness and deredere (でれでれ) meaning to show affection. Depiction Yandere Vocaloids are commonly depicted covered in bandages and holding some kind of object to be used as a weapon. It's not unusual to see them covered in blood, be it their own or their latest unfortunate victim. And while they tend to be wide-eyed and pale skinned when shown unstable, most are seen with an eerily calm expression. They hold a great admiration for their master (creator) and will show violent tendencies if their master acknowledges other Vocaloid, or if another Vocaloid appears to be getting too close. The same action will be done if they currently have a crush on another character such as another Vocaloid. History The early appearance of Vocaloids with yandere traits appeared in 2007 a few weeks after the release of Hatsune Miku, a Crypton Future Media Vocaloid 2.NicoVideo: Ievan Pokka Curse Version While many images being produced simply involved Miku, the popularity of Yandeloid picked up in February 2008 and continued onward. Yandeloid on Fanloid Wiki * Juon Kiku, is a fanmade based on Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. * Shion Taito, is a fanmade based on Vocaloid Kaito. * IEN, is a variant based on the Fanloid Ian. * Kowaretane Zin and Zen, are fanmades based on the Vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len. * Kasane Reko is a fanmade based on Kasane Teto. * Liliana is a fanmade based on Lily. * Revilo is a fanmade based on Vocaloid Oliver. * Yandere!Prima, is a variant based on Vocaloid Prima. * Kurosawa Vuka, is a fanmade based on Megurine Luka. * Fuyumi yanderune, a female derivative of Kamui Gakupo * Denzel Kagamine, a fanmade Vocaloid who is Rin and Len's older brother. * Shine Rokune, is a female derivative who is obsessed with Deso Cantane * Kojiro Gumone, a male fanloid who is obsessed with Mako Nagone. * Fuyu Hachi is a fanmade based on Voyakiloid Yowane Haku. * Whitney Kagaine is a female derivative of Mayu. * Kurai Mahou, is a fanmade based on Megurine Luka. * Yukino "Yukio" Furihiko. A Yandereloid and at the same time a Fanloid,Similar to the Hydraloid Series type * Orana Koe, is a fanmade based on Tei Sukone, and is a Yandeloid who also has a crush on Kagamine Len * Toiki Lapiz is the Yandereloid version of Vocaloid3 Aoki Lapis. * Hageshi, Kureiji is a fanmade based on Kagamine Rin * Red Zero Satoshi is a fanmade child of Fukase Appearances ;Artwork :Search Yandeloid on deviantArt deviantArt2 deviantArt3DeviantArt (Group) Pixiv Piapro ;Media :Search Yandeloid on YouTube NicoVideo Trivia *Two other CFM Vocaloids targeted as a potential yandere types are Kaito and Kagamine Rin.Piapro search: ヤンデレ (yandere) pg37 *A Zero-G Vocaloid named Prima, is often portrayed as a yandere type by the Western fandom, mainly those who tried to pirate her and the software with a wrong cracking code, making it unusable; they interpreted it as Prima being yandere and taking everybody with her.TVTropes: Characters: Vocaloid *A VIPPERloid who has yandere traits is Sukone Tei, an UTAU who is in love with has an unhealthy obsession with Kagamine Len. Notes Category:Series type